


back from the jungle

by hangyeom



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Choking, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, daddy kink but soft, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangyeom/pseuds/hangyeom
Summary: jinyoung wishes jaebum would come back already. he knows of just the thing to surprise him with.





	back from the jungle

**Author's Note:**

> gets a little ooc in the middle?? im sORRy i just wanted to have this up bc it's been lying around for a while
> 
> still, hope you enjoy!!

jaebum hasn’t been home for a week, and jinyoung misses him. jinyoung sniffles from the cold, rubbing his feet together in an attempt to keep warm, too tired to blow his nose out. instead, he chooses to bury his head in jaebum’s pillow. jaebum wouldn’t be too happy when he found out by the suspicious stain on his pillow, but for now he thinks it doesn’t really matter. he hugs the pillow tighter as he takes a deep breath, imagining that jaebum is here by his side, covering him in a warm embrace until he falls asleep. he doesn’t get a good night’s sleep; the pillow and jaebum’s three cats by his side just aren’t the same, but at least it’s an improvement from the first night without him. he didn’t sleep a wink that night, too worried about jaebum to fall into a deep slumber.

 

jinyoung wishes jaebum would come back already. he knows of just the thing to surprise him with.

 

\--

 

adorned in a pretty pink choker and lacy thigh garters, jinyoung perches on jaebum’s bed as he waits for him to endure the members’ teasing and get past them to get to his room patiently. he’s glad he doesn’t have to wait any longer, he can’t wait to see jaebum’s reaction to his look for today. he doesn’t dress up like this often, after all.

 

“jinyoung-ah, what are- fuck.” jaebum gulps at the innocent yet lusty image presented in front of him, eyes trailing down from jinyoung’s face to the choker around his neck and-- “fuck, are those thigh garters? when did you get those?” jaebum wheezes, a spark of arousal shooting through his veins from just the outfit. 

 

jinyoung’s lips curve up in a smile. “i missed you, too. i missed you so much that i thought, fuck, what better way to welcome you back than this, right?” 

 

jaebum’s eyebrows furrow at this. he kneels in front of jinyoung, taking both his hands into his palm. “baby, you know i love you either way. i missed you too, and i just want you to know i’ll love you even if you hadn’t dressed up, okay?” he looks into jinyoung’s eyes then, hoping his sincerity is conveyed. he lifts jinyoung up then, placing him on the center of the bed lightly before looking into his eyes again. “i-i just wanna do this, alright? we don’t have to have sex if that’s not what you want. i just want to appreciate my baby.” 

 

lips meet and they share a few deep kisses before jaebum finally pulls away, roaming his hands down jinyoung’s torso. “i missed this,” he mumbles, making his way down jinyoung’s body and leaving a trail of kisses. “i missed your soft tummy and how it contracts when i do something particularly good with my hands. i missed your hips, the marks i’d leave at the sides and how you’d buck up into my fist or my mouth subconsciously when it just feels so, so good. i missed your voice, the soft whimpers and moans you let out that make me want to cum immediately. i missed your touch, how it sets fire to my body. and i missed you the most, because without you, all of this wouldn’t exist.”

 

a hand on his shoulder makes jaebum look up, and he realises that jinyoung is crying. “what’s wrong?” he frowns, rubbing jinyoung’s back comfortingly, upset that he’d made jinyoung cry. 

 

jinyoung shakes his head. “n-nothing. i-i didn’t realise that y-you missed me so much too.” he smiles then, wiping his tears away as he kisses jaebum again. “please, daddy, continue.”

 

jaebum pecks jinyoung on the nose before going back to his nipples. he flicks them with his tongue until jinyoung is pleading for him to stop in pleasure, before taking jinyoung into his mouth. jinyoung lets out a gasp, jaebum doesn’t do this often, he’d much rather prefer to eat jinyoung out, but the rare times he does give jinyoung a blowjob, jinyoung comes so hard he sees stars. he’s sure this time won’t be any different. 

 

jaebum takes jinyoung all the way, until he feels his cock at the back of his throat. he hums around jinyoung’s cock for a bit before pulling off just enough to be able to speak. “would you like to fuck daddy’s throat tonight? hm? i’ll let you do that, just for today.” jinyoung’s ashamed at how fast he nods his head, biting his lips in embarrassment that he’ll be getting to control his daddy for his pleasure. the embarrassment is soon gone, however, when jinyoung gets used to it. he thrusts into jaebum’s throat shyly at first, hands tangled in the brown mop of hair, until the pleasure overwhelms his consciousness. it takes only a few more thrusts before he’s mewling jaebum’s name, coming down jaebum’s throat without warning then pulling out immediately afterwards, hoping jaebum is fine. but jaebum is more than peachy, tongue seeking his cock to lap up the last drops of cum. “you taste so good, baby.” he groans, pressing a hand to his erection before tensing up for a bit, letting out a strangled moan as he comes in his pants just from the blowjob. jaebum is more than embarrassed, pink painting his cheeks as he mumbles, “that’s what one week of not getting off does to you.” 

 

jinyoung just smiles. they have plenty of time, anyway. he starts to frown, however, when he realises jaebum is moving to his right to lie on the other side of the bed instead of continuing. he grips jaebum’s bicep, furrowing his eyebrows in a pout at the elder. 

 

“hm? what’s wrong, baby?” jaebum stops his movements to hover over jinyoung again. jinyoung bites his lips, pink spreading across his cheeks at the thought of voicing out what he wants. 

 

“i-i....you know...i thought we weren’t done yet…” he widens his eyes, jutting his lower lip out even more for greater effect. 

 

“o-oh. right. it’d be such a pity to have you all dressed up for nothing, right?” the look of confusion on jaebum’s face is cleared, him quickly grasping the situation and back to teasing jinyoung. “now, now. what shall we do with these?” he cocks his eyebrows at jinyoung, palm smoothing over the lacy pink stockings covering his thighs. “how about...we remove them?” jaebum pulls at the elastic before letting it snap back, eliciting a surprised mewl from jinyoung. “no? alright then. i’ll leave them there. how about this?” jaebum trails his finger over the choker adorned on jinyoung’s neck, hooking his finger in it and pulling. “wanna take it off?” jinyoung shakes his head. jaebum’s lips curve up in a smile. “you really like this look, huh?” 

 

“w-well, yeah...but why would i take it off when i specially wore them for you?” 

 

“oh, i don’t know...maybe because i’m going to fuck you till you can’t breathe.” 

 

jinyoung gasps, a spark of arousal shooting down his spine, cock hardening again. jaebum only smirks, reaching for the lube in the drawer and coating his fingers. his finger circles around jinyoung’s rim, teasing but not entering, only pushing in when jinyoung’s cock is lying flush against his belly and beading precum at the tip. jinyoung moans, throwing his head back at the first finger, hips canting down on the digits desperately and urging jaebum to insert the second. three fingers in, jinyoung is whining for jaebum to enter him already but jaebum just shushes him, peppering kisses all over his face. he doesn’t want jinyoung to get hurt just because he was too impatient to have jaebum inside him. 

 

when jaebum finally pushes in, he goes way too slow for jinyoung’s liking, and jinyoung huffs in annoyance until he feels a finger prodding at his entrance alongside jaebum’s cock. his breath hitches, eyes darting to jaebum’s. “do you trust me?” jaebum asks. 

 

“always.” jinyoung answers, looking into his eyes before tipping his head back in pleasure. 

 

jinyoung’s head is buzzing by the time jaebum fits another three fingers in, too consumed by pleasure to even notice jaebum reaching for the dildo by the bed. he only recognises the foreign object when jaebum starts to put it in, hand shooting up to grab at jaebum’s bicep in alarm, tensing around him until he realises what it is. jaebum turns the vibrations on, his whole body jerking from the sensations before he regains himself and picks up his pace. he thrusts into jinyoung with vigour, making sure jinyoung is still with him; “are you alright, baby?” to which jinyoung answers with a nod, reaching for the hand gripping his hips and leading it up to his throat,  “please.” 

 

jaebum is conflicted. he wants jinyoung to enjoy himself, but he doesn’t want to hurt him. “only if you’re sure.” he looks into jinyoung’s eyes for affirmation. jinyoung only smiles, nodding once more at jaebum. 

 

“pinch my thigh if you want me to stop, okay?” 

 

jinyoung is positive he’s in heaven, with the amount of pleasure he’s receiving. it thrills him that he’s struggling slightly to breathe, having to take big gulps of air to let just a bit of oxygen pass through his air passages.

 

he comes sometime after, jaebum following not long after, groaning as he slows his thrusts to a stop before maneuvering them such that jinyoung is lying on top of jaebum. 

 

maybe he is in heaven. it sure feels like it to him, with jaebum at his side all the time, choking him or not. after all, it’s never been about the choking, or the sex. it’s always been jaebum. and it’ll always be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
